The invention relates to an electrical screw terminal comprising a metal tunnel through which an elongate passage runs designed to receive a connection strip of an electrical apparatus. The tunnel comprises a tapped hole passing through a wall of said tunnel. A telescopic screw passing through the tapped hole comprises an operating head designed to be actuated to command said screw and comprises a tightening head designed to clamp an electrical conductor and the connection strip. The telescopic screw comprises at least a first cylindrical section having an external thread designed to collaborate with the tapped hole and having an internal thread designed to collaborate with an external thread of at least a second cylindrical section.
The invention also relates to a terminal block comprising one such screw terminal and an electrical apparatus comprising one such terminal block.